


El sueño de los no inocentes

by carla_gray



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen, Season 1 Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carla_gray/pseuds/carla_gray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insight de Haymitch mientras Katniss y Peeta están inconscientes, después de salir de la arena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El sueño de los no inocentes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara_f_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/gifts).



El sueño de los no inocentes.

La imagen de un tributo extendido sobre una camilla de metal, con los ojos cerrados mientras los genios del Capitolio obran su magia, tratando de recomponer lo que en los distritos sería imposible de restaurar, no es algo ajeno para Haymitch. Sí lo es, que el tributo en cuestión siga vivo.

Cierra los ojos y aprieta los puños contra la pared, seguro de que el hecho de haber traído de la arena con vida no a un tributo, sino a dos, es un sueño. Un delirio producido por el síndrome de abstinencia del alcohol.

Maldito Cinna.

Pero abre los ojos y ahí siguen: Peeta en el quirófano donde, ahora que han salvado su vida, deciden que no pueden salvar su pierna y se preparan para implantarle una ortopédica y Katniss, que duerme en su habitación, mientras una máquina le implanta piel nueva, para evitar que “las imperfecciones” obtenidas en la arena sean permanentes.

Ambos duermen, ajenos al peligro que ahora corren, sobre todo Katniss.

Fue ella quien sacó las bayas, la que desafío al Capitolio. Es a la que Snow querrá ver muerta y humillada.

Por eso es de su puerta de la que Haymitch apenas se aparta.

Es Portia quien le trae los informes sobre el estado físico de Peeta, Effie quien se encarga de que no le falte la comida (aunque racanea más con la bebida) y la que le pone de los nervios, quejándose de que tardan mucho en despertar y que están atrasando el horario.

Sin embargo, es Cinna quien le hace notar que Snow no intentara nada contra ella, al menos, no antes de la gira de la victoria.

Hay algo en la forma en la que el estilista remarca el “contra ella” que dispara las alarmas de Haymitch, algo que le hace pensar en la mocosa rubia de la cosecha… esa por la que Katniss se presentó voluntaria. ¿Prim era su nombre?

Ese día estaba demasiado borracho para recordar ese detalle… aunque no lo suficiente para no darse cuenta de que su nueva chica voluntaria necesitaba unos segundos para recomponerse.

-Deberías llamar al alcalde del 12 –le aconseja Cinna-. Para coordinar los detalles del recibimiento a los vencedores. Estoy seguro de que después de 24 años, en tu distrito han olvidado el protocolo a seguir…

Haymitch debió hacer algo en su otra vida, esa de antes de ser tributo, para tener a Cinna de su lado de esa manera incondicional. Effie protesta, porque eso debería hacerlo ella, pero el sagaz estilista interviene de nuevo:

-Portia y yo estamos ocupados con los estilismos que llevaran los chicos en las entrevistas; tú tampoco andas muy ociosa… Haymitch en cambio, es obvio que necesita algo que hacer o se volverá loco.

-Y todos sabéis lo que pasa cuando me vuelvo loco –Haymitch le dedica a la mujer de pelo rosa una mueca que le merece una mirada de asco como respuesta.

Cinna promete quedarse mientras él hace la llamada para asegurarle cierta protección a la familia de Katniss. ¿Y la de Peeta? No cree que el chico corra tanto peligro y menos su familia… por lo poco que él le habló de ellos mientras preparaban la entrevista, no eran una familia unida y feliz.

Una cosa que hay que decir sobre el alcalde Undersee es que es un hombre eficaz además de un antiguo compañero de clase de su hermano. Sabía lo que podría pasar y ya ha tomado medidas para prevenirlo.

En una conversación en clave, el alcalde le comunica que tanto la madre, como la hermana de Katniss están a salvo. Ah, también sus primos.

Sí, por ahora están todos a salvo. ¿Pero cuanto tiempo podrán burlar las iras de Snow? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos? ¿Un año? Según el límite fijado por Seneca Crane, todos están viviendo ya de prestado.

Por lo poco que Haymitch sabe, gracias a Seeder, Chaff y una insinuación de Undersee, el distrito 11 es un polvorín a punto de estallar. Los ánimos se caldearon bastante cuando la pequeña volvió a casa y la muerte de Tresh no contribuyó a calmarlos…

¿Qué hacer entonces para mantenerse a salvo? ¿Huir? ¿A los bosques? Katniss podría hacerlo. Y su familia. ¿Pero él y Peeta? Haymitch sabe que el síndrome de abstinencia y la vida sana le liquidarían antes que los interrogatorios de Snow.

En cuanto a Peeta… con sus dos piernas ya advertía de su presencia a todo bicho viviente en mil kilómetros a la redonda. Con la ortopédica, en cuanto cruzaran la valla del 12, se enterarían hasta en el Capitolio… de Panem del Sur.

Y en el remoto e improbable caso de que lograran huir a los bosques, en que sobrevivieran allí como una comunidad pacífica y bien avenida… ¿cuánto tiempo podría durar? ¿Un año? ¿Un mes? ¿Cuál sería el periodo de gracia antes de que un aerodeslizador con sensores térmicos les encontrara y les llevara de vuelta?

¿Qué sería de la gente que dejaran atrás? ¿De Sae la Grasienta, que a veces le daba una sopa de perro que calmaba su estómago? ¿Y de Madge Undersee? Seguramente, serían las avox que limpiarían la sangre de la sala donde terminarían torturándoles.

No, sólo había una opción.

Luchar.

Luchar y sobrevivir.

Luchar y derrocar al tirano.


End file.
